The embodiments herein relate generally to construction materials, and more particularly, to a high impact joint and crack filler designed to repair and waterproof new and aging construction joints and cracks in concrete pavement.
Existing joint and crack fillers are too rigid and fail on loading or thermal cycling. As a result, joints have to be rebuilt. Restoring joints to the original design is costly and time consuming.
Moreover, the United States generated about 300 million waste tires in 2016. While the majority of tires are reused, a significant amount, one-quarter, are not. Thus, new uses must be found for the valuable raw materials embodied within the recycled rubber from the whole tire.
Therefore, what is needed is a flexible, high impact joint and crack filler that is less likely to fail than existing materials and systems, while simultaneously providing a new use for used tires.